Multiples
by fmfg
Summary: Leah imprints on someone unexpected, and gets an even larger surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot and starts from Leah's point of view:**

I sunk down to the ground, my back against the bathroom door. Pregnant. I was having a baby. My hand shook as I held the positive pregnancy test. Tears stung my eyes and I took a deep breath to keep myself calm. I wish I could phase, but I hadn't been able to over the last two weeks. _At least I know why now,_ I thought. _I almost wish he was here. _

My hand shook as I touched my belly. _At least I'll have a part of him, even if I can't be with him,_ I thought.

"My baby," I mouthed; I didn't dare speak out loud with my brother being home. He couldn't know I was carrying a vampire's baby, at least not yet.

"Leah," Seth's fist banged on the door. "We've got a call. Sam said there's a rouge vampire on our land. He says it's on the Volturi."

"What?" I asked, jumping up, and slamming the door open.

Seth's eyebrows drew together. "There's a vampire on our lands. Jake needs us."

"No, no, oh gosh. He's come for me," I said, stumbling passed my brother. "They can't kill him."

"Leah, what?" Seth sputtered after he came for me.

"I have to find him, please, Seth," I said, grabbing his forearm. "I can't explain now, but I can't phase, but I need to get to him. He hasn't done anything wrong. Please, Seth."

"I don't …" Seth said.

"I know, but please, Seth," I said, squeezing his forearms. "Please help me. Stop them."

"I'll get him," Seth said slowly. "But you owe me an explanation."

I nodded. "I know."

Seth gave me a weary look before running out of the door. I followed him, running in human form.

_Please find me, _I thought. _Please find me. _

I ran through the woods, trying to smell the best I could in human form. I fumbled when his sent became stronger.

"Demetri," I called out, knowing that he'd hear me. "Demetri."

I heard a snarl from across the woods, making me cry out again and stumble.

"Demetri," I called out louder.

"Leah," I heard his soothing voice call back just before I saw him.

I cried out in relief, and any resolve I had to stay away from him melted away. Time slowed as he ran toward me. From his left, Embry jumped out of the woods, his large teeth biting into Demetri's shoulder. I cried out and fell; Demetri's eyes never left mine as pain filled his face.

"No," I said scrambling toward him, my hands scrapped against the ground. "Please, stop. Don't hurt him!"

Embry's teeth sank through Demetri's shoulder, severing the limb. Ignoring Embry, Demetri continued toward me until we reach each other. Relief washed over me as Demetri wrapped his arm around me while we sunk to the ground, me straddling his lap.

"You're here," I cried. "You stupid, stupid man."

"I couldn't just let you leave," he said holding me close to his body.

"But I told you…"

"And I'm not buying it." He lifted his hand to cup my cheek. "You're a terrible liar, Leah."

I shook my head and looked down. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"I don't care, Leah," he said fiercely. "I want you." My eyes shot up to his as his face softened, his thumb caressed my cheek. "I want you, and I'm not letting you go again."

Leaning my forehead against his, I cried. I wanted to hear those words for years, but never expected to hear it from Demetri.

"Shh, Leah," Demetri said. "It's okay, amore."

"Leah," a deep voice growled. Looking up, all of my brother stood in human form. "Do you care to explain what's going on?" Jacob asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

I stood, keeping my hand in Demetri's, unsure how to say what I'd carefully kept away from my brothers over the last year. How could I tell them I left to go live with my imprint, vampire, and Volturi boyfriend?

"She imprinted on me." Demetri held his head high as if to challenge my family.

My brothers simply laughed, making me feel irritated. "Do you honestly think I'd be with him if it wasn't?" I asked harshly, causing the laughter to stop abruptly.

"Or I her?" Demetri asked.

"No, I won't allow this," Jacob said, stepping forward. "This isn't natural."

I growled. "As if you and Ness were?"

"That's different," he protested. "And leave her out of this."

"No. This is exactly the same," I said. "All of us accepted the vampire in her, now you'll do the same for us, especially now that we're having a baby together."

"What?" Demetri and Jacob asked at the same time.

Before I could answer Demetri, I rounded on Jacob. "Whether you like it or not, I've imprinted on him, and he wants to be with me, so I won't deny that, Jacob. Leave us alone," I said slowly. "If you can't accept us, I don't want anything to do with you. I thought you'd want me to be happy; if you can't support that, I have to walk away from my family."

Demetri let go of my hand to reattach his arm as my brothers stared at me.

"You won't lose me," Seth whispered. "I love you too much."

"I love you too, Seth," I smiled at him.

Jacob stormed away, making me sigh. "He'll need time, Leah," Embry said slowly. "I think the rest of us will too."

I nodded as Demetri put his hand back into mine.

"We should go talk," I whispered, and Demetri nodded.

"We'll give you some time, Lee," Embry said, "but don't stay away too long."

"I won't," I replied. "I need to see Doc anyway."

"We'll let him know, Leah," Seth said.

Demetri led me away, our fingers intertwined. When we were further away from my brother's Demetri wrapped an arm around me. He led me to a sports car that sat on the side of the road. After climbing in, I moved over to rest my head on Demetri's shoulder.

"I'm glad I found you," Demetri whispered, his lips kissing my head. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I sighed. "I'm sorry I left."

Demetri sighed. "You needed to clear your head?"

"Yeah." I wrapped an arm around his waist. "I suspected I was pregnant, and it freaked me out."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Seeing Bella's pregnancy," I replied. "She nearly died because of it." I shuttered.

Demetri was silent and I lifted my head to look at him. "You're not human, Leah. You're stronger than she is."

"That's not 100% certain," I replied. "I want to have a baby with you, but I'm scared to death."

"I guess I can't blame you for that," Demetri said as he pulled onto a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I found a cabin for us to stay in," he explained. "An hour away from your family; thought we could use time alone."

When we pulled up to a large cottage and Demetri turned off the car, I wrapped both arms around and he did the same.

"I didn't think I'd miss you this much," I said.

"I thought the same," he said, kissing my temple. "I tried to let you go, but I couldn't live with it."

"I'm glad you didn't." I kissed him slowly; he ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you, Leah," Demetri said, pulling away. "I realize that now. I love you."

"I love you too," I repeated, a smile covered my face.

Demetri gave me more deep kisses before taking me inside. Hours later, hot water poured over me in the shower. I hadn't realized how sore I was. Rolling my head around and rounded my shoulders trying to release the tension in my neck and shoulders.

"Was I too rough?" Demetri asked, his hands skimming over my torso as he stood behind me.

I shook my head. "I've been very sore. It's been this way for a month."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"I didn't want to worry you," I admitted.

"I'm always going to worry about you," Demetri said. "The mother of my children."

I smiled as I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "We're having a baby."

Demetri laughed and lifted me up, swinging me around. "We're having a baby."

I laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. The next day, we pulled into the large Cullen house, my stomach full of butterflies. Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, and Jasper all stood on the porch; Carlisle looked the least intimidating of all of them. Holding my head high, I got out of the car.

"Leah, Demetri," Carlisle said. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I replied.

"How can I help you two?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said. "I want to make sure they baby is okay."

"And that Leah is fine," Demetri added. "I need her."

"She's your mate?" Carlisle asked, causing my brows to furrow. "I need to know that he's trustful, Leah."

"I'm in love with her, sir," Demetri said. "I've left the Volturi the moment after our meeting, and didn't meet up with Leah until three months after that. We got to know each other, and two months ago we become what you'd call, serious."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "Let's go get you looked at, Leah." Carlisle gave me a kind smile, which I returned.

Following Carlisle upstairs with Demetri holding my hand, my heart thudded out of my chest. Irritation flooded through me as Jacob followed us, but I refused to be the first one to talk to him. When we got into an extra room, a large hospital bed sat in the middle of the room with several pieces of medical equipment lined up.

"You have quite the collection, Carlisle," Demetri commented.

"We've had quite us for it, in this family," Carlisle explained. "I'm looking forward to be using it again."

"Would she be able to carry my children?" Demetri asked.

"I believe she would be," Carlisle replied. "I've tested their genes, studied them and how they heal. I think this will help Leah greatly."

I let out a breath. "And may I suggest that you drink blood?" I growled, so did Jacob. "Or through a feeding tube, and animal blood. At least in small doses."

"If I'm strong enough, do I really need it?" I asked.

"It's just a precaution," Carlisle said calmly.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the edge of the table, and I felt Demetri sat next to me.

"It's for our baby, amore," Demetri said as I looked into his caramel eyes. Lifting my fingers to his face, I traced the outlines of his face that I grew familiar with other time. His hand came to caress my belly his palm cupping my flesh.

"For our baby," I repeated, leaning forward to give him a kiss before looking to Carlisle. "What do I need to do?"

"If you'll lay down, I'll try to get an ultra-sound," Carlisle said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to see through the amniotic sack."

I nodded as Demetri moved to allow me to lay down.

"If you'll lift your shirt, Leah?" Carlisle asked. He pushed several buttons on a machine.

I lifted up my shirt, exposing my less than firm stomach. _My baby is in there,_ I thought.

"This will be cold," Carlisle said he squeezed gel onto my stomach.

He placed the probe onto the gel and moved it around. He smiled as an image came onto the screen.

"It's not as clear as humans would be, but I can see your baby, so that's …. Oh," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's more than one baby," he muttered.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's point of view:**

"More than one baby?" I whispered. "Twins?"

"There's baby A," Carlisle said, pointing to different points on the screen. "Baby B, and there's baby C."

My mouth opened and closed as a heavy silence filled the room.

"Th-three babies?" I whispered.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "This will make things more complicated. I'll highly recommend you get blood through a feeding tube, Leah. I don't want to risk anything with you or your children."

I nodded numbly, my eyes making contact with Demetri. He looked as shocked as I felt. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. His hand came to caress my face.

"You're going to be okay, Leah," he said. "I won't let you get sick."

I nodded as he held my face. "We're going to have three beautiful children together."

He a brilliant smile covered his face. "Three beautiful children, Leah." He laughed. "Three beautiful children, my angel."

He gave me several kisses before he pulled away.

"I'm going to get measurements of your babies' heartbeats and their sizes," Carlisle explained. "This should tell me how many weeks you are pregnant, Leah. What was the last day of your first period?"

I thought back. "I'd say six weeks ago, but it hasn't been very regular since I phased."

Carlisle nodded as he pushed buttons on his machine. "I'd say they're about three months along, but I'm guessing you've only been pregnant a month. It looks as if you'll have them within the next two to three months, a lot longer than Bella's pregnancy. They will most likely deliver in six weeks at the latest though since you're having triplets."

My breath rushed out of me when I heard the word triplets as I nodded. "I'd like you to stay with us. Take your time to get some things together, and within the next week, I'll need you here on strict bed rest. I'd say you need to go on blood as soon as possible. I'm going to monitor you each day, Leah."

I sighed, grumbling internally. Carlisle ran a few more sets on me before he put away his equipment.

"Your vitals are normal, which makes me feel encouraged. Bella's blood pressure was very high early on in her pregnancy," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Doc. For helping us," I said, smiling at him.

"It's my pleasure, Leah." He gave me a smile in return. "Now go get some rest, and you may want to refrain from any intercourse after this."

Demetri grumbled. "After being apart for two weeks …"

"I'll make it up to you," I said, hushing him.

I turned to see Jacob making face at Demetri, and I frowned at him. Jake caught my eye, and he abruptly turned on his heal and stomped out of the room. My shoulders slumped forward as I looked down. I counted Jacob as one of my very few close friends.

"Give him time, Leah," Carlisle said. "He took your absence hard."

"We'd better go, amore," Demetri said, wrapping an arm around my waist as he kissed my temple.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Carlisle asked. "Esme is cooking."

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked. "I need to see my mom; I need to tell her what's going on. She was the only one that knew of Demetri and I, but I want to tell her I'm pregnant before anyone else. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome anytime," Carlisle said. "We have an open door policy with the pack, and Esme wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't invite you."

"Of course." I smiled at him. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure, Leah," Carlisle said, giving me a kind smile. "Make sure you come over tomorrow."

"Of course." I gave him a polite smile.

Within twenty minutes (and a plate full of food from Esme later), Demetri pulled into Mom's front house. She walked out of the front door, a large smile covered her face. I dashed out of the car and gave Mom a huge hug.

"Oh, Leah," she said into my ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I replied.

"I was wondering when your young man would show up," she said, smiling at me.

"Mom, he's actually a lot older than you," I commented.

Mom snorted. "Not looking like that he doesn't." Mom eyes ran up and down Demetri.

"Mom," I protested, laughing. "What about Charlie."

"She's a lot better looking that what you've got," she said, smiling and making me laugh; she was cute with Charlie. "Come on in. We made dinner. How are you Demetri?"

"I'm good, thank you," he said politely.

"Have you been taking good care of my Leah?" Mom asked as we stepped inside.

"Of course." Demetri took my hand and smiled. "She's my best friend, and I've never been happier."

A humph from my stepfather made me laugh. He stood in the entryway to the kitchen with his arms folded.

"Not sure what it is with my daughters and vampires," he muttered.

I laughed. "It's nice to see you too, Charlie." I kissed his cheek. "Are you taking care of my mom?"

"Of course," he replied, snaking his arm around Mom's waist. "But I think she's getting the short end of the stick."

Mom rolled her eyes. "I'd say the same Charlie."

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Still acting as if you're on your honeymoon, I see," I commented.

"What made you come back to the States?" Charlie asked. "I wish your mom and I could've stayed longer. Taken a longer honeymoon when we came to see you in Italy."

I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Demetri asked.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. Dr. Cullen just confirmed it."

Mom took several steps back as she opened and closed her mouth. "What … Leah. I thought you couldn't …"

"I guess I can," I said, taking several steps forward. "So far, I'm doing much better than Bella did."

Mom shook her head. "Are you sure, Leah?"

"Yes, Mom," I said launching into what Carlisle had told me.

She cupped my cheek. "So do you know when you're due?"

"In about two months, but I'll most likely deliver early," I explained as we sat at our small table. We moved there instead of standing; Carlisle and Demetri were watching a game on TV. "He thinks I'm the equivalent of three months along."

Mom nodded and took my hand. "Are you happy, Leah?"

"Very, very happy," I said.

"He'd better be good to you," a gruff voice said from the left. Charlie leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"He is Charlie." I stood and hugged my stepdad. "Thank you for caring about me."

"You're … uh, welcome, Leah," he said gruffly into my ear as he patted my back.

"Are you ready to have more hybrid grandchildren?" I asked.

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes. "What kind of world did I get into?"

"A crazy one," I muttered.

The rest of the night, I spent with my stepdad, Mom and boyfriend, talking late into the night. When Demetri got us back to our cabin I promptly fell into bed and asleep.

Five weeks later:

I groaned as I sunk into the large tub of hot water with the help on my now husband; Demetri got married a month ago. He didn't want our children to be born without us being married. His arms came around me with his hands splayed on my large belly.

"I'm so uncomfortable, Demetri," I moaned. "My back."

"Relax," Demetri said soothingly in my ear. "Relax, my darling."

I took a deep breath as Demetri muttered Italian in my ear; I loved hearing the language roll off his tongue. I replied a few times, having picked up Italian from our time together. I hissed as a pain ran down my stomach, causing me to curl over my large belly.

"Oh my gosh," I said as tears ran down my face. "It hurts, Demetri. Please …"

The door opened and Carlisle came in, a concerned look covered his face.

"May I check you, Leah?" Carlisle asked as he kneeled by the tub, and I nodded. "Would you rather stay here or go to the bed?"

"Stay here," I replied. "I'm … I'm in too much pain."

"You're in labor, Leah," Carlisle said after his exam. "Much like we hoped for."

"How far along?" I asked.

"Not much. About two centimeters," he replied, standing. "You stay in the tub and I'll get the room ready for you so we'll be able to get to the C-section first."

I nodded. "Hurry," I hissed as pain racked through me, making me feel as if I were being ripped in two.

He moved so quick he was a blur. Vaguely, I heard him getting ready in the room above us. We decided to have a C-section to get my babies out, just in case they wanted to bite their way out and expose me to venom that would kill me.

"He's ready, Leah," Demetri said, lifting us both up.

Within moments, I was dried, upstairs, and on Carlisle's medical table.

"We're having our babies," I muttered to Demetri as he stood by myside.

A large smile covered his face. "We're going to be parents, amore."

I hissed again as pain ran through me. "Carlisle," I moaned. "Help."

"I'm injecting you with a high pain killer," Carlisle said. "It'll be safe for you and the babies."

I felt myself relax as the drug ran through my system.

"Are you okay to stay, Demetri?" Carlisle asked as he placed a sheet vertically, blocking my view of my stomach.

"Her blood doesn't tempt me," Demetri said.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll be quick, Leah."

I nodded Demetri caressed my forehead. I felt a light touch on my belly.

"I'm cutting you open now," Carlisle said and was silent for a few moments. "I'm almost through to the placenta. It looks good; I can get through it without biting."

I felt pulling and tugging, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I have the first baby," Carlisle said, and a few moments later, a loud piercing cry filled the air.

"Here we are," he said with excitement. "A healthy boy. Edward, if you will."

Edward held up my baby, a dark hair boy. I smiled at him before Edward took him away as there was more pulling and tugging on my stomach.

"I've got the second baby," Carlisle said. "This is going well, Leah."

I held my breath until I heard a new cry.

"Another boy," Demetri said with pride in his voice. "Another son, Leah."

Tears ran down my face as Esme came to take my son.

"Now for the last baby," Carlisle said. "I'm almost there … I'm going to have to cut you again, Leah. Your body is trying to heal itself."

Carlisle worked on my belly for several long moments until I felt more pressure in my stomach.

"I have the last baby, I'm getting them now," Carlisle said with concentration. "A little girl, Leah. Healthy little girl."

He handed her off to Rosalie. Rosalie held up the crying baby, the loudest of the three.

"A little girl," Demetri said in Italian. "My precious, baby girl."

I cried tears of joy. "Demetri, we have babies now."

"We do love." He kissed me gently. "Should I go check on them?"

"Please," I said.

He was gone from my side in an instant.

"I've closed you back up, Leah. Your body will do the rest," Carlisle said.

"That has to be the quickest birth," I said.

"It was, and I doubt I'll be a part of it again, unless you decide to have more children." Carlisle took my blood pressure as he talked. "You did well, Leah."

"I think I'm happy with the miracles I have now, Carlisle, so I doubt we'll have more children." I smiled up at him. "Thank you for all of your help."

"It's my pleasure, Leah." He gave me a genuine smile. "Rest now. We'll watch over your children."

What seemed like moments later, I woke up in a large, comfortable bed. My body felt heavy and I opened my eyes slowly, but I was too tired. I needed more sleep. I gasped and opened my eyes when I remembered that I'd given birth to three beautiful babies.

"Where are my children?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Mommy's awake," Demetri said, stepping up the bed. "I have our sons."

I smiled as I sat up, wanting to see my miracles in Demetri's arms.

"Let me help you, Leah," Carlisle said as he helped me sit up fully; my stomach hurt terribly. "How's your pain?"

"Tolerable," I replied not taking my eyes off of my husband as he sat next me.

"Here is our first born." Demetri held out our oldest son.

I took him, careful not to wake him up. "How beautiful he is," I said, stroking his dark hair. "He looks like my dad."

"I think he wants to meet you as well," Demetri said, holding out our second born.

"Oh you precious boy," I said to the wide-eyed boy. I took him in the crook of my right arm. "Oh my precious boys. Mommy loves you very much."

His large eyes stared up at me as I talked to him. "Are they identical?" I asked Carlisle.

"It seems so," Carlisle said. "I suspected, but wasn't sure."

"And my daughter?" I asked.

"Such a beautiful dear," Esme said, approaching the bed. "She's a tiny, little thing."

Demetri took our daughter and sat next to me. I leaned against his side to get a good look at her. She had lighter skin than her brothers, with just as dark hair, and slept with her mouth open. I smiled down at her.

My family that I'd dreamed of was here, but never had I expected to have these three precious children with my vampire imprint by my side

**So this one shot is turning into a short story. The next and final chapter will be posted soon. Please review! **


End file.
